AMOR DE LOCOS
by THOMS
Summary: UN CHICO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO ES CAPÁS DE TODO CON TAL DE QUE SU CHICA SEA SOLO DE EL
1. la mujer mas bella

hola este es una historia que no me costó mucho escribir

esta muy corta pero espero que les guste

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Daniel, Daniel Shearly les quiero contar una historia. Una historia que me dejó destrozado... una historia que no quiero 

recordar... una historia muy dolorosa...

Todo comenzó cuando tenía 18 años y me cambiaron a una escuela, una escuela a la que hubiera preferido nunca haber entrado...

Ahí conocí a un chico muy pequeño, pelirrojo y demasiado inteligente para mi gusto...era igual que yo... hem... excepto por lo chaparro.

En fin¡...su nombre era Dexter, Dexter Fraguiz. siempre competíamos en todo, en todo, en cualquier competencia nosotros siempre éramos los

finalistas ya fueran matemáticas, geografía, ciencias, lo que fuera...

Un día, en la feria de ciencias, cuando Dexter hacía su presentación ante los jueces conocí a una chica, una chica que me dejó con la boca

abierta de tan solo mirarla...una chica rubia, alta, con unos bellísimos ojos azules, y...y..bueno, era hermosa, tanto que no la puedo describir...

No dejaba de mirarla, mis ojos no se podían apartar de ella aunque lo quisiera...

Me percaté de que no dejaba de platicar con mi constante rival y sentí celos, muchos celos...

Me le acerqué con rabia de no poder hacer nada y le pregunté que pretendía con la rubia con aquella rubia que me traía loco...

¿ella? Es mi hermana.- fue lo que me contestó con voz burlona.

Los celos se borraron e mi como por arte de magia para dejar espacio al cariño y al amor que, desde ese momento sentía por esa chica...

cada vez que veía a la dueña de mi corazón este latía con tanta intensidad que sentía que se me iba a salir de mi pecho, la amaba , la amaba

como jamás había amado a nadie y, día a día la quería más y más...

Siempre quise estar cerca de ella, siempre lo intentaba, pero su hermano nunca me dejaba... me apartaba, me empujaba, me insultaba, decía que

nunca iba a estar cerca de su hermana, que era muy chica para mi a pesar de que solo nos llevábamos 2 años

Nunca pude estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para escuchar su voz... su dulce y tierna voz... que tanto anhelé oír y que su hermano me

impedía escuchar

A esa dulce y tierna chica...a mi amada... a mi amor en secreto...a esa rubia...a esa chica que amaba con todo mi ser y con toda mi alma la

conocían como...Verónica...

* * *

bno esta muy corta pero espero que les halla gustado... 

ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 2 asi que esperenlo


	2. plan siniestro

Ups :p ...jejeje...perdonen me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo de la historia... lo que pasa es que ya no se me ocurrió nada y ya decidí terminarla en este capítulo espero que les guste esta muy drástico el giro que da pero a mi si me gusto... bueno... aquí va...

* * *

Yo sabía todo sobre esa chica a pesar de que nunca conseguía hablar con ella, lo conseguía con una de sus conocidas que me brindaba cuanta información le pedía... por ella me enteré de que verónica...ella ...ella ...tenía novio...

Para mi mala suerte ella tenía novio... al que todos se referían como Marco " El Afortunado", le apodaban así por que tenía mucha suerte en todo lo que hacía, en especial por tener a Verónica como su pareja...

Yo lo odiaba con tal intensidad como amaba a Verónica, haría cualquier cosa por apartarlo de mi camino hacia la rubia y tenerla sólo para mi ... y para nadie más... nadie...

Una de las admiradoras más grandes de mi actual enemigo era Lucía, mi hermana, mi inocente hermanita... ella amaba a Marco tal y como yo amaba a"la chica de cabellos dorados".Ella podría ayudarme, puesto que es la que me había estado proporcionando información sobre mi amada.

Por ello los dos ideamos un plan, que quizás pudo dar resultado...ella intentaría alejar a Marco de mi camino y yo alejaría a Verónica de su camino así cada quien obtenía lo que quería

Así sucedió Lucía logro quitar a marco de en medio y me dejó el camino libre hacia la ojiazul y yo, no se como, logré librarme de Dexter para que no se entrometiera y dio resultado por un tiempo hasta que el pelirrojo empezó a chingar (perdonen la palabra pero no tenia otra para describir) intentando juntar a marco y a verónica en citas y reuniones a las que , casualmente, faltaban todos los demás miembros de la junta... nos venció e hizo aún más fuerte la relación entre su hermana y, al parecer, su futuro cuñado.

Intenté idear un nuevo plan, plan que arruinaría la vida no sólo de Marco y Verónica, sino también la de Dexter, la de Lucía ...y la mía. Si mi vida la devastaría por completo...

Lo que me ayudó a pensar en dicho plan fue que Lucía se atrevería a lo que fuera con tal de que marco no estuviera con nadie...incluso sin ella...

Convencí fácilmente a mi hermana de hacer todo lo que yo quisiera, obedecería todas mis órdenes por más locas que fueran... todo iba según el plan...

El lunes... aquel lunes que comenzó como cualquier otro día (...y acabaría siniestramente... jejeje...), platiqué con mi hermana para afinar los últimos detalles del plan

Al termino de la última clase le pedí a Marcos que se quedara para que me explicara algo que no entendí , y el muy estúpido aceptó, de algo sirvió que fuera muy vanidoso y que fuera el más listo por supuesto.

Con lo que no contaba era que verónica también se quedara.

Mi rubia adorada fue al baño, ese momento no quise desaprovecharlo y le dije a Marco que iría por unos refrescos para seguir estudiando mientras él hacía unos problemas.

Mi hermana me esperaba en el pasillo a que le diera le señal. al salir y pasar por ese pasillo yo le di la señal acordada par que pasara al salón e hiciera lo que nunca debió haber hecho...

Ella entró muy seductoramente al salón con el fin de capturar a mi enemigo en sus redes. Ella se le insinuó a marco

_Deja a esa rubia estúpida y ven con migo, conmigo sentirás cosas que no sentirás con nadie, te haré el hombre más feliz de la tierra_- fue lo que mi hermana le dijo para darle la "última oportunidad"

_-¡No, yo no le seré infiel a Verónica, no me arriesgaré a perderla, Lucía!-_contestó él muy enojado.

_Bueno, tu marcaste tu propio destino, si no eres mío no serás de nadie, adiós para siempre_- dijo mi hermana al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pistola de detrás de ella y le apuntaba muy desidida.

¡PUM!

Se escucho un disparo en toda la escuela, aunque ésta ya se encontraba casi desierta. Lucía sólo vió como caía sin vida la persona que más quería, con los brazos extendidos hacia delante como esperando que alguien lo abrazara.

En ese momento entró corriendo Verónica, con pánico en el rostro, en aquel salón. Ella vió a su novio tirado en el suelo con un impacto de bala en el ojo derecho por el cual brotaba sangre; y a Lucía con un pistola en la mano, parada ahí como si nada.

Mi hermanita asustada por lo que acababa de hacery al oír un grito espantoso que provenía de la boca de mi amada, al notar que tenía un testigo y, que podría ir a la cárcel, levantó la mano y diciendo un "_perdóname_" ...disparó...

¡_Nooooooooooooooo!_- se escucho en toda la escuela seguido de un disparo que cayó aquel grito de sufrimiento y dolor, poniendo fin a la vida de aquella mujer .

Al oír el segundo disparo corrí a ver que había sucedido... si yo había planeado el primer disparo el cual acabaría con la existencia de mi rival y me dajaría libre el camino hacia mi amada...

Al llegar a lugar de los hechos vi a Marco y a Verónica tirados en el suelo envueltos en sangre con perforaciones de bala en sus cabezas, a Dexter llorando sobre el cuerpo de su hermana y a Lucía sentada y columpiándose en una de las bancas mirando hacia "la nada" con sus manos sobre el pupitre sosteniendo la pistola y con una cara de laca despiadada.

Al ver esa imagen no pude soportar y me puse a llorar al igual que Dexter. El al oírme llorar me volteó a ver con furia en su rostro, se puso de pié, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia mi y se lanzó en dirección donde yo me encontraba y e tiró al suelo, colocó sus manos en mi cuello cortando el paso de aire.

En ese preciso instante en que sentí que ya no podía respirar y que iba a morir, respiré tan profundo como jamás lo había hacho en mi vida debido a que alguien había quitado al pelirrojo de encima de mí... era la policia para mi mala suerte y nos arrestó a los tres

El resto todo criminal lo sabe, preguntas, investigaciones, pistas, etc...

... En fin... Marco y Verónica termiraron muertos... Dexter condenado 10 años por intento de homicidio... Lucía 10 años de rehabilitación psicológica y cadena perpetua por doble asesinato.. y yo 30 años por haber obligado a mi hermana a hacer lo que hizo...

**FIN**

* * *

...bno aki esta el fin de la historia

estubo muy drastico pro ¿que querían? ya quería subir aunquesea un ca de cualkier historia...

bno grax x leer mi hastoria , dejan rr y que sueñen con los angelitos

mensaje: si kieres a alguien solo dícelo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar no lo obligues a hacer lo que tu kieres...


End file.
